Une odeur de brûlé
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Entre les jeunes enfants et le quotidien qui s'installe, Hermione décide de faire une agréable surprise à son mari et organise une petite soirée en amoureux. Elle avait malheureusement oublié que ses talents culinaires étaient loin d'être fabuleux...


**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici un petit OS léger, qui se passe après la guerre. Un petit moment de la vie de couple de Ron et Hermione, écrit en une heure pendant la nuit HPF du 21 octobre 2012, sur le thème "Parfum". Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Une odeur de brûlé envahissait progressivement la cuisine. Une femme aux indomptables cheveux bruns entra en courant dans la pièce, paniquée, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oh non, non, non ! se lamenta Hermione en ouvrant la porte du four. Pas encore !

Malheureusement pour elle, son gâteau avait encore brûlé. Combien de fois avait-elle recommencé ce fichu gâteau ? Quatre fois ? Découragée, elle jeta la nourriture carbonisée à la poubelle, le nez plissé de dégoût. Une épouvantable odeur de brûlé emplissait toute la cuisine. Poussant un soupir, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle ne devait pas annuler cette soirée.

— Enfin, reprends-toi Hermione ! se morigéna-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas abandonner pour si peu !

Les yeux brillants d'une lueur déterminée, les mèches folles de ses cheveux se dressant un peu partout autour de son visage, elle semblait animée d'une toute nouvelle ardeur. Décidée, elle retroussa ses manches et sortit une fois de plus les différents ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Et elle le referait autant de fois que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait ! Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une petite voix venant du premier étage.

— Maman ! Hugo m'a piqué ma peluche !

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Elle sentait monter un stress caractéristique. Entre les caprices des enfants, le retard de Ginny et le retour prochain de Ron, elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne serait jamais à l'heure. Surtout si elle devait refaire le gâteau. Et se débarrasser de cette fichue odeur de brûlé ! Enervée, elle ferma la porte du salon pour éviter que l'odeur ne se propage et monta les escaliers, se laissant guider par les cris de ses enfants.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'exclama Hermione, campée dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

— C'est Hugo qui m'a piqué ma peluche ! accusa Rose, en pointant le doigt vers l'intéressé.

— N'importe quoi tu me l'as donné ! protesta le petit garçon en s'éloignant encore un peu plus.

— Tu me l'as arraché des mains ! Maman !

Hermione, habituée, s'avança dans la pièce pour résoudre le conflit.

— Hugo, rend cette peluche à ta sœur, tu sais bien que c'est la sienne, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et catégorique. Tante Ginny ne va pas tarder à arriver et maman a des choses à faire, alors essayez de ne pas vous disputer pendant quelques minutes ! Vous êtes grands maintenant !

— Mais…, protesta le petit garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

— Hugo…, gronda Hermione. Allez, rend cette peluche !

Après beaucoup de lamentations, de larmes de crocodile et de supplications, la sonnette retentit enfin, soulageant immédiatement Hermione. Comme par magie, les larmes disparurent des yeux d'Hugo, il lâcha l'ours en peluche et se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir à sa tante. Tout content, il se jeta dans ses bras, faisant rire Ginny.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione lorsque celle-ci la rejoignit sur le seuil. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

— Ils m'épuisent, soupira-t-elle. Je te souhaite bon courage, ils sont énervés aujourd'hui !

— Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, mais avec moi ils sont plutôt calmes, la taquina Ginny en soulevant Hugo dans ses bras, Rose attachée à sa jambe.

— Si tu le dis, rétorqua Hermione. Merci encore de les garder ce soir. Je te revaudrais ça !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, lui assurant que ce n'était rien, lui souhaita une bonne soirée, puis s'éloigna avec les enfants, surexcités de passer la soirée chez leur tonton et leur tata. Sur un dernier signe, ils disparurent à l'angle de la rue. Soulagée d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, Hermione put préparer plus tranquillement, et avec beaucoup moins d'énervement, son dîner.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle était presque prête. Elle s'était lavée, habillée, avait réussi tant bien que mal à dompter sa chevelure en l'attachant en chignon et avait même cuisiné un gâteau assez potable. Il n'était pas extraordinaire mais au moins il n'était pas carbonisé. Par contre, l'odeur de brûlé subsistait, et s'était même répandue dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, abominable. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser avant le retour de Ron, ils n'arriveraient jamais à manger ce qu'elle avait préparé ! Car franchement, il y avait plus appétissant comme odeur. Là, on avait juste envie de vomir.

Malheureusement, Ron allait très bientôt rentrer de son travail. Hermione cherchait activement une solution, un peu paniquée, mais son cerveau tournait à vide. Finalement, son regard se posa sur le parfum posé sur une étagère du salon. Sa tante lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il y avait quelques temps, et elle ne s'en était presque jamais servi. Pas qu'il ne sentait pas bon, mais elle préférait le bon vieux parfum que lui offrait Ron. Elle l'avait donc mis dans le salon, trouvant la bouteille plutôt jolie.

Ce fut donc avec la joie d'avoir trouvé une solution qu'elle pulvérisa une bonne dose de parfum partout dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, chassant l'abominable odeur de brûlé. Lorsque Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle appuya une dernière fois, pulvérisant une dernière dose de parfum. Joyeuse, chantonnant presque, elle alla ouvrir à son mari.

— Bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-elle après qu'il l'eut embrassée.

— Fatigante, soupira Ron en se débarrassant de son manteau. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Haussant les sourcils, Ron la regarda presque avec impatience, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Ces temps-ci avec les enfants et tout ça, on n'a plus vraiment eu de temps à nous, fit-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras. Alors j'ai demandé à Ginny de les garder pour la soirée, et je nous ai préparé un petit dîner. Rien que toi et moi !

— Je savais que j'avais bien fait de t'épouser, plaisanta Ron en la serrant contre lui. Merci, Hermione, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une soirée tranquille.

Avec le sourire, Hermione l'embrassa tendrement, puis l'emmena au salon. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais à sa plus grande surprise, son mari ne bougea pas, un peu gêné.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

— Euh… Je crois que tu as eu la main un peu lourde sur le parfum ma chérie, dit-il, un peu hésitant.

Hermione se figea, embarrassée. Du bout des lèvres, elle raconta le petit incident de l'après-midi, évitant le regard taquin de Ron. Lorsqu'elle avoua avoir pulvérisé presque une bouteille entière de parfum pour couvrir l'odeur de brûlé de son gâteau, il fut gagné par un fou rire.

— Oh, Hermione, je t'adore, rit Ron en l'enlaçant. Tu sais que tu aurais pu utiliser ta baguette ? Tu te serais moins compliqué la vie !

Mortifiée, Hermione sentit la rougeur gagner ses joues. Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé ! Honteuse, elle enfouit sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, secoué d'un rire plus silencieux. Ron finit par se calmer, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita, chassant la lourde odeur de parfum de la pièce.

— Et si on mangeait ce que tu nous avais préparé ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en l'attirant vers la table parfaitement dressée, un bras autour de sa taille. Ce serait dommage de gâcher un bon dîner et ton délicieux gâteau !

* * *

**Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)


End file.
